


Seven Nation Army

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Kylo Ren kills them all, Long live the First Order, M/M, but better than the Original, my TROS Fix-it, perhaps not perfect
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Ren hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, als Allegiant General Pryde um ein Haar Hux' Leben beendet hätte. Wenn das imperiale Fossil nicht den Auftrag gegeben hätte, ihm die Nachricht zu übermitteln, dass man den Spion gefunden und sich um ihn gekümmert habe, hätte Ren von diesem fatalen Zwischenfall wohl erst erfahren, wenn es zu spät gewesen wäre. Wie hatte ihr Plan nur zu einem derartigen Desaster werden können? (Enthält TROS Spoiler)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10





	Seven Nation Army

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!
> 
> Wie ich im Vorwort zu meiner laufenden Kylux Reihe schon gesagt habe, war ich vom letzten Star Wars Film „Der Aufstieg Skywalkers“ so gar nicht begeistert. Meiner Meinung nach klaffen in dem Film mehr Logiklöcher, als in einem durchschnittlichen Schweizer Käse. Gar nicht davon zu sprechen, dass General Hux nie - und ich betone noch einmal deutlich niemals ! - die Erste Ordnung verraten hätte. Das kann ich gar nicht oft genug wiederholen. So ein Verhalten ist völlig Out of Character. In jeder Fanfiktion hätte man den Schreiber dafür verbal gesteinigt, aber von uns Fans erwartet man, dass man diesen lächerlichen Plot einfach akzeptiert. Natürlich war schon immer klar, das am Ende das Gute gewinnt und ich hätte es als äußerst unrealistisch empfunden, wenn General Hux (sowie das Oberkommando der Ersten Ordnung) und Kylo Ren am Ende des Films noch am Leben gewesen wären, aber doch nicht so!
> 
> Ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich seit fast 30 Jahren Star Wars Fan bin (Gott bin ich alt …) und eine derart einzigartige Filmreihe mit so einem Machwerk zu beenden, ist für mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Vielleicht ist mein Versuch eines Fix-it nicht gerade wasserdicht, aber zumindest was uns Kylux-Fans angeht, doch weit versöhnlicher als das Original.
> 
> Warnungen: In der Geschichte kommt canon-typische Gewalt vor, allerdings nichts allzu Graphisches. Die Letzte Ordnung existiert in meiner FF nicht und die Ritter von Ren bleiben Kylo treu, anstatt sich auf die Seite des Imperators zu stellen.
> 
> Long live the First Order !

Seven Nation Army

I'm gonna fight 'em all  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back

(The White Stripes, Seven Nation Army)

Es sah fast aus, als würde er schlafen, als Kylo Ren das Gesicht des Generals durch die Scheibe in Augenschein nahm. Die hellen, beinah farblosen Wimpern lagen still auf den blassen Wangen. In all der Zeit die Ren den anderen Mann kannte, hatte er ihn nie so entspannt gesehen. Selbst in den langen Stunden des Nachtzyklus, wenn sie im Halbdunkel seines Quartiers erschöpft und befriedigt nebeneinander gelegen hatten, war da immer eine Spannung in Hux gewesen, so als ob er es nicht wagte loszulassen, sich einfach nicht gehen lassen konnte. Erst jetzt, in diesem furchtbaren Zustand zwischen Leben und Tod, waren die Linien der Anspannung und der mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen Kontrolle aus seinen Zügen gewischt worden. Doch zu welchem Preis?

Ren hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, als Allegiant General Pryde um ein Haar Hux Leben beendet hätte. Wenn das imperiale Fossil nicht den Auftrag gegeben hätte, ihm die Nachricht zu übermitteln, dass man den Spion gefunden und sich um ihn gekümmert habe, hätte Ren von diesem fatalen Zwischenfall wohl erst erfahren, wenn es zu spät gewesen wäre.

Wie hatte ihr Plan nur zu einem derartigen Desaster werden können? 

Dabei hatte es ausgesehen, als ob sie nach Crait endlich auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Ren hatte begriffen, dass er den General brauchte, um die Erste Ordnung führen zu können. Ja, er hatte ihn sogar zu schätzen gelernt, nachdem seine verkrüppelte Seele mit Luke Skywalkers Tod wenigstens an nährend eine Art von Frieden erfahren hatte. Der Verrat, den sein Onkel in seinen Augen an ihm begangen hatte, war nun endlich beglichen. Sogar die Visionen seines Scheiterns, seiner katastrophalen Niederlage gegen die Schrottsammlerin lasteten nicht mehr so schwer auf ihm wie zuvor. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Kylo Ren glaubte daran, sie bezwingen zu können, wenn er mit sich in Einklang kam, es schaffte einen Teil seiner dunklen Vergangenheit zu begraben und dafür brauchte er Hux. Er brauchte die Kontrolle, die der andere stets über sich hatte, das kühle Kalkül des Generals, seine emotionslose, klare Sicht der Dinge.

Nachdem er den Drang, ihm an die Kehle gehen zu wollen, erfolgreich bezwungen hatte, merkte er dass der Umgang mit dem stoischen Taktiker auf ihn abfärbte, seine Ruhe auch ihn beruhigte und die Stimmen in seinem Kopf wenigstens vorübergehend zum Schweigen brachte. Er wurde stabiler, ausgeglichener, balancierte nicht mehr ständig am Rande des Wahnsinns, was ihm die Gelegenheit gab zum ersten Mal die vielen kleinen Dinge an Hux zu bemerken, die ihm in all den Jahren seit sie auf dem selben Schiff dienten, nicht aufgefallen waren. Wie die bernsteinfarbenen Sprenkel in seinen grünen Augen. Die hellen, fast unsichtbaren Sommersprossen, die darauf warteten der Sonne ausgesetzt zu werden, damit sie ihrer Bestimmung folgend, sein Gesicht in eine Landkarte aus Flecken verwandeln konnten, sowie die Art wie der General immer nach einer Mischung aus Standartseife, gestärkter Wäsche und Ingwer Tee roch. Ein Geruch der im gefiel. Durch seine Verbindung zu Hux assoziierte ihn Ren mit etwas Geordnetem, Beständigem, Beruhigendem, das ihn erdete. Einen Anker im Hier und Jetzt. 

Rens erster Versuch ihm dies zu erklären, scheiterte allerdings grandios. Hux hatte nicht begriffen, dass es kein perfides Spiel war, als ihm Ren offenbarte, dass er gerne an ihm roch. Stattdessen hatte ihn der Rothaarige angestarrt, als habe der Supreme Leader den Verstand verloren, bevor er sich derartige Bemerkungen verbat. Doch Ren hatte nicht aufgegeben. Er wollte mehr an Hux entdecken, als nur seinen Geruch. Er wollte wissen, wie sich seine Haare anfühlten, wenn sie nicht durch Pomade fixiert wurden, sondern weich und glatt nach einer Ultraschalldusche waren. Er wollte wissen, wie der General schmeckte, bevor er mit der Zahnbürste und den Standarttoilettenartikeln seinen natürlichen Geschmack überdeckte. Und er wollte wissen, welche Geräusche Hux machte, wenn Ren seinen beherrschten Panzer aufbrach und ihm einen Rausch der höchsten Ekstase bescherte. Es war nicht leicht, aber Ren war beharrlich und er war überzeugend und am Ende bekam er immer, was er wollte, so dass der Widerstand des Generals irgendwann einbrach und er auf alle diese Fragen eine Antwort bekam und noch mehr.

Mit Genugtuung hatte er feststellen dürfen, dass unter Hux sprödem Äußeren ein genialer Geist lauerte, der nur darauf gewartet hatte, an die Oberfläche treten zu können und mit ungeahnt kreativen Ideen aufzuwarten. Gemeinsam hatten sie den Plan gefasst, den Widerstand zu unterwandern, indem sie das Gerücht durchsickern ließen, es gäbe einen Spion in den Reihen der Ersten Ordnung. General Organa sollte mit zweitrangigen, jedoch wahrheitsgemäßen Informationen gefüttert werden, damit sie der Quelle Glauben schenkte, und sie dadurch zu ihrer Operationsbasis führte. Natürlich wäre es Ren lieber gewesen, wenn sie einen Anderen für die Rolle des Doppelspions benutzt hätten, als den General, doch Hux überzeugte ihn mit dem Argument, dass die Art der Informationen, die der Widerstand begehrte, nur in der allerhöchsten Kommandoebene zu finden war. Ein einfacher Mechaniker oder Sturmtruppler wäre niemals in den Besitz solch wertvoller Interna gekommen und daher sofort damit aufgeflogen. So wenig ihm der Gedanke auch behagte, musste Ren ihm recht geben, zumal sie niemanden in den Plan einweihen wollten, dem sie nicht vertrauten und das waren in diesen Tagen erstaunlich wenige Menschen.

So furchterregend der Moment auch war, als plötzlich Palpatines Stimme zum Leben erwachte, erschien dieser Umstand doch die Chance, eine Information von Wert an Leia und ihre Getreuen zu übermitteln. Die Tatsache, dass der totgeglaubte Imperator wieder auferstanden war, würde Angst und Schrecken unter den Widerständlern verbreiten, was der Ersten Ordnung nur recht sein konnte. Und der Wert der Information war im Zusammenhang betrachtet eher gering zu bemessen, war doch davon auszugehen, dass Palpatines Auferstehung über kurz oder lang ohnehin in der ganzen Galaxis bekannt werden würde.

Tatsächlich schluckte der Widerstand den Köder, doch die Freude währte nur kurz, fiel sie doch exakt mit der Ankunft von Allegiant General Pryde bei der Flotte zusammen. Ein Umstand der kein Zufall gewesen war. Enric Pryde als Relikt eines längst vergessenen Imperiums hatte schon unter Darth Vader gedient, bevor er sich später Snoke angeschlossen hatte und seit dem Starkiller Fiasko ein Teil einer zweiten Kommando-Ebene geworden war. Trotzdem war er dem Imperator auch nach dessen vermeintlichem Tod im Geheimen immer treu geblieben, so dass dieser ihn nun im Flottenoberkommando vor Hux setzte, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Erste Ordnung auch in Rens Abwesenheit auf Kurs blieb. Der Meister der Ritter von Ren sollte die Schrottsammlerin für ihn finden und beseitigen, während Pryde die Flotte zu ihm nach Exegol brachte. Palpatine wollte sich die Kontrolle über die Schiffe auch dann sichern, wenn sein Plan Ren als seine Waffe zu gewinnen, scheitern würde. 

Das war der Punkt, an dem alles ins Wanken geriet. Unter Prydes wachsamen Blick blieb Kylo Ren und General Hux nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu verstellen. Die Sache mit Snoke hatte Ren gelehrt nie wieder einem Meister dienen zu wollen, dennoch musste er den Imperator in Sicherheit wiegen. Um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, musste er sich von Hux distanzieren und dieser ihm gegenüber zu dem tollwütigen Köter werden, den Ren früher in ihm gesehen hatte. Es fiel ihnen nicht schwer in ihre alten Rollen zurückzufallen, teilten sie doch die Annahme, dass es nicht für lange sein würde. Doch dann kam die Gefangennahme von Chewbacca und der missglückte Befreiungsversuch, der Hux zwang ohne Absprache mit Ren zu improvisieren. Wenn er es zuließ, dass die Widerständler exekutiert wurden, würden sie nie die Stellung ihrer Operationsbasis erfahren, daher setzte Hux alles auf eine Karte. Zwar war es Verschwendung wertvoller Ressourcen, aber es war der einzige Weg die eigenen Männer zu töten, bevor sie ihren Befehl ausführen konnten, dann gab er seine Deckung auf und sich den Widerständlern als vermeintlicher Spion zu erkennen, um ihnen zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Der Blasterschuss in die Schulter war Rens Idee gewesen, als sie mögliche Szenarien einer Entdeckung durchgespielt hatten, doch obwohl Hux sich Mühe gab überzeugend zu agieren, konnte er Pryde dennoch nicht täuschen.

Hux Lebenslicht war fast erloschen gewesen, nicht mehr als ein schwaches Flackern im Ozean der Macht, als Ren zwei seiner Ritter ausschickte, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. So sehr es ihn auch danach verlangte, den General mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Prydes Schuss ihn nicht getötet hatte, er tatsächlich noch am Leben war, konnte Ren dem Drang doch nicht nachgeben. Er durfte nicht einmal mehr an ihn denken, nachdem das Ambulanz-Shuttle gestartet war, um Palaptines Aufmerksamkeit nicht in seine Richtung zu lenken. Alles, was er tun konnte, war darauf zu vertrauen, dass seine Getreuen Hux retten würden. Nach dem Chaos, welches Rey und ihre Verbündeten bei der Flucht hinterlassen hatten, war es nicht schwer, die Freigabe für einen Start zu autorisieren und Ren maskierte seine Sorge, indem er seine Gedanken einzig und allein um seine Mission und die Schrottsammlerin kreisen ließ. 

Er hatte seine übrigen Ritter nach ihr ausgeschickt, sie gejagt, von einer Welt zur Nächsten, bis sie schließlich gemeinsam vor dem Thron des Imperators standen. Das Wissen um die Schwere des Gegners hatte für diesen einen Moment aus Feinden Verbündete werden lassen. Trotzdem war es ein schwerer Kampf gewesen, der für sie beide um ein Haar mit dem Tod geendet wäre, doch am Ende war es Palpatine gewesen, der nun ein für alle Mal sein Leben aushauchte. Der Taumel des Sieges hatte nur kurz gehalten, bis sie wieder in ihre alten Rollen verfallen waren. Es wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen, auch Rey endlich zu eliminieren, doch Ren war geschwächt und leicht verletzt und deshalb ließ er sie ziehen. Es hätte sich ohnehin nicht richtig angefühlt sie nach dem gemeinsamen Sieg zu töten. Sie war im Augenblick nicht sein primäres Ziel. Es würde sich eine andere Gelegenheit bieten, es zu Ende zu bringen. Heute war es für Andere an der Zeit zu sterben.

Der Großteil der Flotte war im Kampf um Exegol vernichtet worden, doch das Kommandoschiff, die Steadfast, war noch immer im Orbit, als die übrig gebliebenen Schiffe des Widerstands abzogen und Ren seinen Jäger startete. Jetzt wo er seine Gedanken nicht mehr verstecken musste, brodelte die Wut, die er all die Wochen unterdrücken musste, wie Säure in ihm. Pryde würde nicht davonkommen, das schwor er sich. Ren würde ihn für seine Tat büßen lassen. Er würde sie alle vernichten und sich zurückholen, was ihm gehörte. Niemand hielt ihn auf, als er auf dem Sternenzerstörer ankam. Die tödliche Entschlossenheit war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, während er die Gänge zur Brücke hinab marschierte, wo sich das Oberkommando gerade in einem Konferenzraum versammelt hatte, um eine Rückzugstaktik zu besprechen. Nicht wenige der Männer zuckten zusammen, als Ren durch einen mentalen Befehl die Türen mit einer Wucht auffliegen ließ, dass sie fast aus den Angeln brachen und er plötzlich in ihre Versammlung platzte. Sofort stürmten ihre Gedanken und Gefühle auf ihn ein, die Angst, die Abscheu vor ihm und die Suche nach einem Ausweg, den es nicht geben würde. In Rens Augen waren sie genauso schuldig, wie Pryde es war, hatten sie ihn doch fallen gelassen und sich ohne zu zögern, einem anderen Anführer unterworfen. 

Doch zuerst würde er sich um Pryde kümmern. Ohne den Schutz seines Meisters war der Allegiant General nur ein alter Mann, dessen Reflexe viel zu langsam waren, um es mit ihm aufnehmen zu können. Noch bevor Pryde seinen Blaster ziehen konnte, hatte ihm Ren schon das Lichtschwert in den Leib gerammt. Seine vor Hass brennenden Augen suchten Prydes entsetzten Blick, bevor er ihn zu Boden fallen ließ und sich dem Rest der Offiziere zuwandte. Ren wütete unter ihnen wie ein Berserker. Nicht einen ließ er am Leben, doch obwohl der Lärm längst das halbe Schiff in Aufruhr versetzt haben musste, kam niemand ihnen zur Hilfe. Keiner der Männer entkam ihm in seinem Blutrausch und als er schließlich wieder klar denken konnte, fand er sich zwischen einem Feld von Leichen wieder. Mit Befriedigung sah gerade rechtzeitig hinüber zu dem am Boden ausblutenden Allegiant General, um den Lebensfunken in seinen Augen erlöschen zu sehen, bevor Ren sich umdrehte und den Raum wie der düstere Racheengel verließ, als der er sich sah. Ohne sich um das Chaos zu kümmern, das er hinterließ, rauschte Ren über die Brücke, wo er den Befehl gab, im Orbit zu bleiben und auf seine Rückkehr zu warten, bevor er erneut den Sternenzerstörer durchquerte, um zum Flugdeck zurückzukehren, wo er seinen Jäger geparkt hatte.

Der Antrieb war noch immer warm vom vorherigen Flug, als er das Schiff startete und sich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit hinaus ins All katapultierte. Er hatte seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Jetzt würde er endlich zu seinem General fliegen.

XXXXXX

Die Kontrollleuchten über dem mobilen Bacta Tank blinkten in regelmäßigen Abständen, trotzdem kam Ren nicht umhin festzustellen, dass der gläserne Zylinder eher einem Sarg als einer medizinischen Apparatur glich. Obwohl seine Ritter keine Ausbildung als Sanitäter besaßen, hatten sie im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten alles getan, um Hux zu retten. Und sie hatten ihre Sache gut gemacht, als sie das Shuttle in einer Höhle auf einem unbewohnten Planeten versteckten, um ihm einen ungestörten Ort für die Heilung zu verschaffen. Seit dem Moment als Ren in ihrem Versteck angekommen war, nachdem er ihren Aufenthaltsort mit der Macht herausgefunden hatte, hatten sie sich respektvoll zurückgezogen, um ihrem Meister so viel Privatsphäre wie möglich zu gewähren.

Während Ren den bewusstlosen General musterte, dachte er unwillkürlich an das Kindermärchen, das ihm seine Mutter vor so langer Zeit vorgelesen hatte. Von der Prinzessin in ihrem gläsernen Sarg, die von einem Kuss aus ihrem Todesschlaf errettet wurde. Ganz so romantisch würde es nicht werden, den General zu wecken, doch am Ende zählte nur, dass Hux noch immer am Leben war. Nach den Wochen im Tank war der Blasterschuss an seinem Bein bereits verheilt. Nur eine blasse Narbe zeugte von der Stelle, an der der ehemalige Sturmtruppler FN-2187, oder Finn wie er sich jetzt nannte, ihn getroffen hatte. Die Wunde in seinem Bauch jedoch war ungleich schwerer gewesen und sie konnten von Glück reden, dass er nicht sofort durch die bloße Wucht des Schusses oder den Blutverlust gestorben war. Obwohl der Tag an dem Pryde auf den General geschossen hatte, so lange zurück lag, zeugte noch immer eine Handteller große, unregelmäßig granulierte Wunde von dem Moment, in dem sein Leben am seidenen Faden gehangen hatte, doch dieses letzte Stadium der Heilung würde Hux auch in wachem Zustand überstehen. 

Im Gegensatz zu den fest installierten Tanks an Bord der Sternenzerstörer, war die mobile Einheit waagerecht an der Bordwand des Shuttles befestigt, um es den Sanitätern zu erleichtern, schwer verletzte Soldaten ohne Verzögerung in das gläserne Behältnis zu legen. Eine Atemmaske bedeckte Mund und Nase des Generals, um ihn mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen und Kabel und Schläuche führten zu seinem Körper, um ihm Medikamente und Infusionen zu verabreichen und seine Werte an die Lebenserhaltungssysteme zu übertragen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Hux' Gesicht drückte Ren auf die Knöpfe, um das Medikament zu injizieren, das Hux aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit holen würde, dann ließ er langsam die Bacta Flüssigkeit in den Auffangbehälter unter dem Tank ablaufen, bis der Rücken des Generals schließlich in einer Pfütze auf der kalten Unterseite des Tanks auflag. Erst dann konnte er die Hydraulik lösen, die den Tank verschloss. Das Bassin gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich, als Ren den Deckel öffnete und es roch nach einer Mischung aus Desinfektionsmitteln und dem süßlichen Geruch der Bacta Flüssigkeit. 

Jetzt wo er Hux ohne die störende Scheibe vor sich sah, wirkte er auf Ren noch verletzlicher und zerbrechlicher als er es vorher getan hatte. Er war nackt, bis auf die graue Standartunterhose und die Haut an seinen Händen und Füßen war aufgequollen und schrumpelig von der langen Zeit in der Flüssigkeit. Die nassen Haare lagen wirr um seinen Kopf und ließen ihn jünger aussehen, als er in Wahrheit war. Hux bleiche Brust hob und senkte sich schwach, während er im durch Medikamente indizierten Schlummer lag, doch das langsame Ansteigen seiner Herzfrequenz zeugte davon, dass sein Schlaf nicht mehr so tief war wie noch Minuten zuvor. Hux Augen bewegten sich hinter den geschlossenen Lidern. Er träumte, was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sein Bewusstsein langsam an die Oberfläche trat. Um die Panik bei seinem Erwachen so gering wie möglich zu halten, löste Ren behutsam die Befestigung der Atemmaske an Hux Kiefer, wobei er es sich gestattete, seine Finger etwas länger an der Stelle unter seinem Ohr verweilen zu lassen, wo er seinen Puls unter der Haut pulsieren fühlte. Immer stärker pumpte sein Herz das Blut durch seine Adern, machte seinen Körper bereit dafür ins Leben zurück zu kehren.

Schließlich zog Ren seine Hand zurück und setzte sich auf die Liege neben dem Tank. Nun konnte er nur noch warten und hoffen, dass das Gehirn des Generals durch das Trauma keinen Schaden davon getragen hatte. Die Zeit, die es dauerte, bis Hux endlich die Augen aufschlug, kam ihm endlos vor, doch vermutlich dauerte es nicht einmal eine Stunde, bis er begann zu erwachen. Zuerst zuckten seine Glieder, als habe er einen Anfall, eine verspätete, unwillkürliche Reaktion seiner Muskeln, auf den Schock durch das Adrenalin, das eine der Injektionen in Hux Körper gespritzt hatte, darauf folgte ein Zittern, das seinen ganzen Körper zu erfassen schien, sein Brustkorb weitete sich plötzlich, dann schnappte Hux nach Luft. Sein Oberkörper hob sich halb aus dem Tank, als er sich aufbäumte und seine Lider flogen auf, während er panisch um sich schlug. Es war mehr Instinkt, noch kein bewusstes Erwachen, das konnte Ren deutlich sehen, als er sich über den General beugte und ihn festhielt, damit er sich nicht selbst verletzte. Hux Augen rollten wild in ihren Höhlen, ohne Ren oder seine Umgebung wirklich wahrzunehmen. Sein Puls raste und sein Atem ging flach und hektisch, er war kurz davor zu hyperventilieren. Der Schock des Aufwachens war zu viel für sein Nervensystem, doch Ren war fest entschlossen ihn durch die Wellen der Panik zu navigieren, ohne ihm etwas zur Beruhigung zu verabreichen. Hux Körper hatte in den letzten Wochen wahrlich genug unter dem Einfluss von Medikamenten gestanden. 

„Es ist gut“, sagte er ruhig, während er das Gefühl gleichzeitig in Hux Kopf projizierte. „Ich habe dich. Du bist in Sicherheit.“ Obwohl Hux' Verhalten keinen Hinweis darauf gab, dass er ihn verstanden oder überhaupt gehört hatte, wiederholte er die Worte immer wieder wie ein Mantra, während er ihn gleichzeitig festhielt, stark genug um ihn unten zu halten, aber nicht so stark, dass er ihm weh tun würde. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit wehrte sich Hux gegen ihn, schlug und trat und warf den Kopf hin und her, bis sein Widerstand schließlich erlahmte. Seine Atemfrequenz nahm ab, sein Herz schlug ruhiger und das wilde Aufbäumen seines Körpers ging in ein haltloses Zittern über, so dass Ren es schließlich wagte den Griff zu lockern. 

Als Hux ihn wieder ansah, war da Erkennen in seinem Blick. Seine Pupillen erschienen zu groß für seine Augen und seine Lippen waren blau vor Kälte, sowie den Nachwirkungen des Narkosemittels und sie bebten so stark, dass er kaum ein Wort herausbekam. „ … Ren …“, brachte er schließlich stotternd hervor und dieses eine Wort sorgte dafür, dass dem dunkelhaarigen Ritter fast übel wurde vor Erleichterung.

Endlich ließ er Hux los, um die Schläuche und Kabel von seinem Körper zu entfernen, die ihn noch mit dem Lebenserhaltungssystem verbanden, bevor er seine Arme unter den den nassen, zitternden Körper schob und ihn behutsam aus dem Tank auf eine der Liegen hob. Da Hux zu schwach war, um es selbst zu tun, wickelte ihn Ren in eine Decke, um ihn abzutrocknen und die Kälte aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben und es sagte einiges über den Zustand des Generals aus, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Hilflos wie ein Kind hing er in Rens Armen, als sich dieser vorsichtig zu ihm auf die Liege setzte und ihn wortlos an seine Seite zog, um ihm mit seinem Körper Schutz und Wärme zu bieten. Lange Zeit sagten sie nichts, während Rens starke Hände wieder Gefühl in seine tauben Glieder massierte und Hux Kreislauf mit den Nachwirkungen der Bewusstlosigkeit kämpfte. Ihm war schwindelig und übel und er hatte Schwierigkeiten die Bilder, die in Fetzen vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten einem Sinn zuzuordnen. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Da sich der Raum ständig um ihn zu drehen schien, hatte Hux die Augen geschlossen und sein Kopf ruhte an Rens Schulter, so dass dieser schon glaubte, der General sei eingeschlafen, als seine von der langen Zeit des Schlafes raue Stimme eine Frage stellte, die zwar leise, aber in der Stille des Shuttles deutlich zu hören war.

„Pryde?“

„Ich habe mich um ihn gekümmert“, entgegnete Ren, wobei er vor seinem inneren Auge die letzten Momente des Mannes vor sich sah und er konnte nicht anders, als eine tiefe Befriedigung bei diesen Bildern zu empfinden. „Er ist tot, genau wie Palpatine und was von der Flotte noch übrig ist, untersteht ab sofort wieder deinem Kommando.“ Von der Schrottsammlerin oder dem Widerstand sagte er nichts. Darüber würden sie reden, wenn Hux sich genug erholt hatte, um auf die Steadfast zurückzukehren. Mochte sich Rey ruhig in Sicherheit wiegen. Gemeinsam würden sie einen neuen Plan schmieden, um den Widerstand zu Fall zu bringen und dieses Mal würde kein imperialer Verräter oder ein totgeglaubter Imperator kommen und sie von diesem Ziel abbringen.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Die Rechte an Star Wars gehören Disney und George Lucas, die Lyriks The White Stripes und mir gehört einzig und allein die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
